


One Step More

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Exhaustion, F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Recovery, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Cassandra couldn't take another step and yet, even as she watched, numb and unfeeling, her foot moved forward on the cold stone of the floors of Skyhold. Maker help her, she was exhausted.





	One Step More

**Author's Note:**

> #24 - Secret Injury  
[ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

Cassandra couldn't take another step and yet, even as she watched, numb and unfeeling, her foot moved forward on the cold stone of the floors of Skyhold. Maker help her, she was exhausted.

It was a deep tiredness, one that had sunk down to her bones until it felt like she could sleep for an age and still not be satisfied. The Inquisition was balanced on a knife's edge, torn between the constant struggle between Templar's and Mages, and the strange Game of politics that Leliana and Justinia delighted in.

A wave of grief threatened to topple her, to send her crashing to her knees to be lost in the grief that she carried with her every day. Some days were better than others, a few hours or an entire day of just forgetting, tentative hope that this was the promised healing all the Sisters mentioned, only for it to knock her onto her knees when she turned to speak to Justinia, and she was gone. 

Cassandra leant against the wall, armour scrapping against the stone with a harsh noise that wormed into her head, too tired to even flinch away from it. She bit back a groan, face tightening up in pain, allowing it to wash through her. 

She had to get to her room, then she could assess the damage down to her body. Then she could sleep.

Deliberately, she thought of the Inquisitor, to distract her from her own grief, her own pain. He was an unusual man, seemingly determined to walk his own path regardless of other’s expectations of him. He was Qunari and unashamed of it, vitaar red and eye catching, tall and broad with every eye drawn to him when he first entered the room. It had unexpected, the man Andraste chose to save but Cassandra had to trust She had made the right choice.

Cassandra clenched her teeth as she fumbled with the straps on her amour. Her shoulder must be more injured than she thought, sparks of agony flashing down her spine, spots dancing in front of her eyes, with every slight movement. She'd ignored it during their travels back to Skyhold, focusing instead on the seemingly never-ending walk back, shield heavy on her back and the taste of smoke clogging up her throat. Blackwall walked silently ahead of her, Bull in front of him, and the Inquisitor’s horns occasionally visible as he endeavoured to scramble along the very edge of the path, wobbling slightly as he walked, using his staff for balance.

It must run in their blood, this insatiable desire to chase down dragons. Cassandra swayed, stumbling forwards a few steps to sit on her bed, kicking pieces of armour out of her way. Couldn't think, had to sit down. She gasped for breath, the pain retreating as suddenly as it arrived, her fingers trembling as she slipped them back under the shoulder plate, and they came away crimson. 

Maker damn it.

Should have known better, Justinia would laugh about this-

Cassandra pulled in a breath, pressing her hand into her forehead, feeling the pressure increase as she fought back tears. Would this pain ever end? Time healed all wounds and yet this felt as new and raw as the day Leliana told her of Justinia's fate.

In one single movement, she straightened up, jaw set, and ripped the shoulder plate away from her injured arm.

It could have been hours, it could have been seconds before she came to, staring uncomprehendingly at the closed door as the ringing in her ears slowly subsided and she could face the prospect of looking at her arm.

It was a mess, dried blood and fresh mingled until barely an inch of exposed skin could be seen, the rest burnt. The very touch of cold air was painful as the last of the potions began to wear off. She'd have to get someone- Justinia, no. 

A knock. Someone was outside.

"What is it?" she called, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"Sorry to disturb Lady Cassandra, but you're needed in the throne room."

Cassandra bit back a groan, jamming her injured arm back into the armour before she could reconsider. The Inquisition continued on. She'd just have to hide it for a little while longer.


End file.
